


Stand By Me (A Critical Role Fanfiction)

by Pandaperson51



Category: Critical Role
Genre: Cr2ep55 spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaperson51/pseuds/Pandaperson51
Summary: A member of the Mighty Nein is in danger.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 52





	Stand By Me (A Critical Role Fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Episode 55 of Campaign 2! 
> 
> This fanfiction is a take on what happened during episode 55, and what would’ve happened if Mollymauk was still alive. This was suggested by @Beyblader4 on Tumblr.

“Come on in,”

Caleb’s voice rang through the hallway, catching the ears of the rest of the Mighty Nein that didn’t join Nott and Caleb at the pool of water. 

“Alright,” Fjord had said with a shrug as they stepped into the hallway. They could only watch as Caleb lifted his hand and fired a perfectly timed fireball straight at them. 

Yasha and Beau managed to leap out of the way, still getting burned by the edges of the flames as the rest of the party was scorched, the heat enveloping them. 

Mollymauk was right in front, next to Jester who had been one of the first ones in the hallway. They only caught the last glimpse of Caleb’s hand releasing the flame. While he was resistant to fire, the heat seemed to reach down his throat and grab at his breath, stealing it from his lungs. 

He coughed and managed to dart forward, in full speed with Yasha and Beau who were attempting to get to Caleb as well. 

His thoughts were all over the place, only able to focus on that dark look in Caleb’s eye. Right before he stabbed the back of his own party members. 

From the corner of his eye he looked to see Beau grab the arm of Caleb and try to speak to him. He couldn’t make out the words from the blood rushing in his ears, his only thought on Caleb’s state. 

This wasn’t Caleb. There was something in his head. The thought of it made Molly want to punch whatever it was. 

The rest of the party scattered, trying to figure out what the hell was happening. He could hear the sounds of Jester casting something. 

Molly barreled forward, reaching a hand out. “Caleb, listen-“ Molly started before the wizard suddenly thrust his hands out and the wall of flame leapt from the ground.

He could feel the edges of his coat singe slightly as the flames brushed against his frame, his body crashing through the wall of flame as he reached for the other man.

“Caleb, snap out of it. This isn’t you,” Molly managed to get out, coughing as his throat burned. The wizard only turned his head and stared in confusion. 

Before Molly could move again, he watched as a wave of water lifted from behind. The wave crashed into the back of Caleb, pushing him forward into the wall of flame. The water managed to suffocate the flames for a few moments as Caleb clung on to the rocks, water crashing into his back. 

Molly was almost frozen in place, before he darted towards the wave of water as it dropped. He grabbed Caleb’s arm, pulling him out of the way. As Molly pulled him aside, the clouds in his eyes seemed to fade. He shook his head, trying to clear the confusion as he glanced around at his companions in battle. 

They stood there for a moment as the movement of the battle seemed to slow and time seemed to stop. “You alright?” Molly asked as he unsheathed one of his swords, glancing towards their compatriots. 

Caleb could only nod, still processing the Incubus’s words in his head, mulling over what just happened. Molly grabs his hand and squeezes it. 

“It’s not your fault,” he says softly before dropping his hand and darting to go and help Beau, who was trying to scale the wall. 

Caleb could only watch before reaching into his component pouch and begin casting haste, trying to stop the shaking of his hands. 

•••

Caleb was on the brink of death, in yet another fight. Caduceus did die. Jester brought him back. The group was bloodied and beaten and decided to bed down where they were. 

They began to make camp, the group setting up a little area for themselves as Mollymauk glanced around, catching Caleb’s gaze. He gestured away from the group with his head, waiting for Caleb to stand before moving a few feet ahead. 

“Are you okay?” Molly asked as Caleb approached, studying his slightly ragged form. 

Caleb gave a stiff nod, glancing between Molly and the group. “Yes. I will be. Thank you, Mollymauk, for your concern.” 

Molly raises an eyebrow, tail flicking as he steps closer. “Caleb. What happened wasn’t your fault. I promise you that. You had something else in your head. That.. thing. The incubus. You are not responsible for that.” 

Caleb sighed and shook his head, looking away. “Today one of our friends almost died. Caduceus was almost... taken from us. I hurt... my friends. I hurt you. I cannot forgive myself for that.” 

“Caleb. Stop,” Molly says as he steps closer, setting a hand on Caleb’s shoulder. “You cannot blame yourself for something that was out of your control. Fjord was almost mind-controlled. Any one of us could’ve been. That’s nobody’s fault.” 

“But I could’ve killed you, Molly! You could’ve been dead and I would have the blood on my hands!” Caleb snapped as he steps back, brushing Molly’s hand off his shoulder. “I could’ve killed you. I… would never be able to forgive myself.” 

The silence hung in the air between them, chilling Molly to the bone as he stared at the panicked wizard before he stepped forward and wrapped Caleb in his arms. The man finally relaxed, leaning into Molly. 

“I know. I know. It’s okay. I understand. But that wasn’t your fault. Okay? Not your fault,” Molly soothed, holding him for a moment more before they broke away. 

“Ja. Okay,” Caleb finally agreed quietly, brushing his hair from his face as he glanced towards the lavender Tiefling again. 

“Good. Let’s.. join the group again,” Molly said with a nod before turning to move back towards the small camp. 

“Molly?” Caleb asked after him. 

“Yes?”

“If... I have a nightmare...Can I join you?” 

Molly turned and gave a small smile and a nod towards the man. 

“Of course Caleb, anytime.”


End file.
